There Goes My Baby
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: A shy girl named Hikari Ichinose finally gets the courage to confess to Tamaki. He decides to take her out to dinner. Tamaki and Haruhi don't yet realize their feelings for each other. Kyoya knows they like each other and is watching from the shadows while denying himself of his feelings for Haruhi. TamaXHaru, Slight KyoXHaru Inspired by song "There Goes my Baby" by Trisha Yearwood
1. Prologue

**Hey there! So I got the inspiration to write this from the song by Trisha Yearwood called "There Goes my Baby". If you don't know it please look it up :) Well anyways hope you like it!**

Practically every girl that attended Ouran Academy had their eye on the preside of the Host Club, Tamaki Suou. Some were even in love with him, but of course no one would ever had the courage to even consider confessing to him. Would any girl ever obtain that courage?

A girl walked down the deserted hallway. Her long light brown hair draped down her back and her hazel eyes sparkled with determination as she continue. 'Today is it. I will find him...' she thought.

And she was right; there he was walking in the opposite direction she was. Her heart was now pounding. 'You're not going to chicken out this time,' she told herself.

"Hello Hikari-chan," Tamaki said greeting her.

Hikari jumped. She didn't think he'd say something first! "H-Hi Suou-sama."

"Please just call me Tamaki."

"A-Alright... So how are you?"

"I'm doing well. How about you dear?"

She swore that she felt her heart melt when he addressed her as 'dear'. "I-I'm alright. Um..."

"Is something the matter?"

"No! Um, I mean, no nothing is wrong... Hey can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course."

Hikari was sure that she had turned red by now. "I, um... I really like you Tamaki..."

The silent hallway which one might think couldn't get any quieter became so silent that it could make ones ears ring.

'What am I supposed to say?' Tamaki thought. He only knew Hikari from his class. He never had actually had a conversation with her. She sat in the front row and was always first to take part in class discussions. He often heard girls in the hall talk about her behind her back calling her a nerd and making fun of her. It always irritated Tamaki, but he never said anything about it. He didn't see her hang out with anyone, she was always by herself. He wondered if she had any friends. That confused him she seemed like a sweet girl, maybe if people got to know her better she'd make some friends.

"I-It's alright if you don't-"

Before Hikari could finish, Tamaki pulled her close to him. He ran his hand through her hair. "You know I've really respected you Hikari. You're a very smart and talented girl. I only know you from class, but I at least know that much. Tell you what, how would you like to go to the restaurant that opened in town tomorrow night?" he asked.

Hikari felt her face become hot. "I-I'd love to Tamaki..." 'Is this actually happening?! If I'm dreaming, I should wake up now...' she thought to herself. She got out of Tamaki's grasp. "Please excuse me for a moment..." She stepped back and turned around; she pinched herself. "Ow..." she said aloud unintentionally. She turned back around. "Yup I'm awake," she thought aloud.

Tamaki chuckled. "You alright?"

Hikari smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah sorry I'm kind of a dork sometimes..."

"Don't apologize, its kind of cute actually."

Although Hikari felt her face couldn't get any hotter, she must have been burning now. "T-Thanks... Well I should go home now," she said as she wrote her number on a piece of paper. She handed it to him then ran off.

**So what do you guys think? By the way, Hikari is somewhat based off of me except the not having friends part. Lol sorry it was kind of short, but it is a prologue after all. Please please please please please review! I love feedback whether positive or negative. Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Confusion

**Hey guys! Don't really have much to say, so here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

Tamaki arrived at Music Room Three. "Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed. He dashed over to Tamaki and gave him a hug. Tamaki smiled, "Hi Honey."

Honey let go of him and held Usa-chan against himself. "Who was that girl I saw you with earlier?" he asked smirking.

"That was Hikari Ichinose; she's in my class," Tamaki replied. He didn't know that anyone else was around. Had there been anyone else?

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, we talked and now... I"m taking her to dinner tomorrow night."

Honey faked a cheesy smile, "Oh I see, so are you dating her then?" Honey didn't want to make a big deal of it, but he didn't like hearing this.

Tamaki thought about this. She confessed her love to him and he asked her to dinner. What did that mean? He didn't really know her all that well. He didn't clearly think it all through at the time. "I don't know to be honest," he replied.

"Oh... Well good luck then I guess!"

"Thanks Honey."

Haruhi now entered the room. "Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright Haru-chan! Tama-chan was late too!" Honey exclaimed hugging her like he hugged Tamaki earlier.

"Oh okay. That's unusual for the 'president' of all people to be late," Haruhi said teasingly.

"Hey why the air quotes around president?!" Tamaki asked irritated.

"Well, your vice president does more work than you do," Hikaru said joining the conversation.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, my point exactly."

Tamaki sighed. Then Kyoya, Kaoru and Mori walked over.

"Are we ready to start the meeting? We need to plan for the winter formal that's in a few weeks," Kyoya said with hidden irritation in his voice.

Tamaki zoned out not hearing what Kyoya said. He was thinking about Hikari. Sure he was the biggest flirt of all the hosts, but he had never had a crush on anyone. Or at least that he could think of. He didn't think he had one currently. Would he develop one?

"Tamaki?" Haruhi said. 'He seems deep in thought... That's strange,' she thought.

He quickly popped back to reality. "Huh?"

After an awkward silence, the club gathered and began their meeting. Haruhi wondered what was making Tamaki act this way; he was physically there, but it seemed that his mind was somewhere else. She decided to push the thought aside and ignore it.

Later after the meeting and after all the guests went home, Haruhi walked down the hall in a hurry to get home and study.

"Haruhi! Wait up!" Tamaki yelled after her breaking the silence of the empty hall.

Haruhi turned around. "Senpai?"

Tamaki stopped when he caught up with her.

"What's up senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"I need to ask you something," he said catching his breath. "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Haruhi froze. What was this sudden question for? She didn't know what to say or how to react.

Tamaki waited for an answer. He realized that she seemed uneasy. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I... No I haven't, not that I can remember anyway. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I see... Well today a girl confessed her love to me. Her name is Hikari Ichinose. I don't know her all that well, but I know that she is a good person. She doesn't have any friends, but she's very smart. I didn't tell her directly that I like her back, because to be honest, I don't know if I do. There's something inside me that is holding me back, I don't know what it is though... But I did offer to take her to dinner tomorrow. You're smart Haruhi, what should I do?"

Haruhi didn't say anything right away. Why was he telling her this? What idd she know about this kind of thing. "I don't know, why ask me of all people?"

"I don't know why, I just trust you very much."

Haruhi suddenly felt her heart pounding. 'What is going on? I don't feel right...' Then she said, "Well, maybe try getting to know her. Talk about things you like and ask her about her interests and see if you have anything in common."

Tamaki nodded, "Thank you Haruhi," he pulled her into a hug.

"No problem... Um I don't really feel very good so I think I'll head home. I need to study anyway," she replied. "See you tomorrow." Haruhi ran, her footsteps echoed through the hall. Tamaki's feet stayed planted where they were. What was wrong with Haruhi?

Kyoya was listening. 'I think she is starting to figure it out..' he thought.

When Haruhi arrived home, she noticed her dad wasn't home. She went into her room and lay on her bed with her history book in her hands, but she wasn't reading it. Why did she suddenly feel sick when she was with Tamaki earlier? Her heart was pounding, and although she felt hungry before, her stomach was now stuffed as if she ate a bit plate of food. What was it? Haruhi didn't understand it at all. Maybe it was just a coincidence. She closed her book, got ready for bed and decided to go to sleep early. Before she fell asleep she wondered, 'What's going on?'

**End of chapter 2! So what do you guys think? Am I doing okay at keeping the characters prettymuch in character? Please let me know what you think by reviewing! :) Arigato!**


	3. Spy With Me, You Have No Choice

**Hi! Thank you Guest and JustJolola for reviewing! :)**

Tamaki was listening to his ipod in the car. The song playing was 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. He was thinking about yesterday. He wondered if Haruhi was alright. Hikari was also on his mind. He would be taking her to dinner tonight and he was still confused.

Haruhi had fallen asleep at her desk. Her idea of going to sleep early probably wasn't the greatest decision. She only slept for a few hours and then couldn't go back to sleep. She didn't feel sick now, but she was exhausted.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru said while shaking her shoulder.

Haruhi woke up startled. "Oh good morning Hikaru!"

"Gee you look like you didn't sleep a wink last night." Kaoru said.

"I slept for about three hours, then I couldn't go back to sleep. I was thinking... Uh nevermind."

"Thinking about what?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Nothing!" she lied.

"I don't know how its possible to think about nothing..."

"Don't do this. It's none of your business." Haruhi snapped. And before either twin could say anything to that, she quickly added in a softer tone. "Sorry for snapping... I'm so tired."

"It's alright," Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Class soon began and Haruhi tried really hard to stay awake. That didn't help much because she kept zoning out. This wasn't like her all. Before she knew it, the hour had passed and the bell rang to go her next class.

"Hey Haruhi, maybe you should go to the nurse. You're not going to get much out of your classes like this. We can get your homework for you," Kaoru said.

"Thanks Kaoru, I guess I have no choice. I'll see you guys later maybe," Haruhi replied. After saying bye to the twins, she headed to the nurse. When she arrived there, a short blonde woman approached her. "Hello sweetie," she said smiling. It was Kimi Nakamura, the nurse, she was the person outside of the host club in the school that knew Haruhi is a girl.

"Hello Nakamura-sama," Haruhi said respectfully.

She smiled, "Are you not feeling well Miss Fujioka?" she asked.

"I'm alright, I just didn't get much sleep..."

"Ah I see... Well I guess you just need some sleep then!"

"That would be great ma'am..."

"Is there anything else bugging you sweetie?"

Haruhi debated if she should tell Nakamura-sama. Maybe she might know... "Well I was feeling just fine yesterday until after the Host Club. Tamaki caught up with me in the hall before I left the school and talked to me. It wasn't one of our normal conversations. He asked if I had a crush on anyone before. That's when it started to get weird I told him no and then he told me about how a girl from his class confessed her love to him. I was confused as to why he was telling me, I mean its not like its my business. But then he told me that he trusted me... And since then I felt really sick. My stomach felt full, and my heartbeat sped up and I felt really tired. I ended up going to bed early but then after a few hours I couldn't sleep."

After listening to Haruhi's explanation, Kimi understood right away what happened. 'Lovesick.' she thought to herself, but of course she wasn't gonna just tell her that. "Oh you poor dear, no wonder you look tired. I believe I know what's happening with you, but its nothing serious at all! You might be able to figure it out for yourself one day. Anyways please get some rest."

'Figure it out for myself?' Haruhi yawned. "Thanks ma'am..." she lay down on one of the medical beds and fell into a deep sleep.

Later she woke up feeling refreshed. She looked over at the clock. It read 3:30 pm.

"Hi Miss Fujioka. Sleep well?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, thank you ma'am. I should get going before they all add to my debt for being late.."

Kimi chuckled, "Yeah that would probably be a good idea. Bye Miss Fujioka."

Haruhi quickly bowed then left for Music Room Three. When she arrived there, the room was already full of guests and all the hosts were with their clients. She headed to her table where there were three girls waiting. "Hi ladies, sorry I'm late,"

The red head smiled, "It's alright Haruhi, we don't mind!"

Haruhi smiled back, "That's good."

The blonde sitting at the table then said, "Are you alright Haruhi? We heard that you were in the nurse's office almost all day. Hikaru and Kaoru told us!"

"Oh it wasn't a big deal. I was just slightly deprived of sleep last night."

"You must have been studying so hard! How dedicated!" the blonde and the red head exclaimed.

The girl with light brown hair hadn't said anything yet. Haruhi had never seen her at the host club before. She smiled at the girl, "Are you new here miss?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. It's nice to meet you Haruhi. I-I'm Hikari Ichinose of class 2-A. I'm not new to the school, I've just never been to the host club before.

Haruhi didn't reply right away. Where had she heard that name before?

_"Oh I see... Well today a girl confessed her love to me. Her name is Hikari Ichinose..."_

Now she remembered! This is the girl that Tamaki mentioned yesterday afternoon. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ichinose," Haruhi said smiling.

"I um, was wondering if you could maybe give me some advice? I have a... Well I don't know if its a date but... I'm freaking out here..."

"Well, I don't know what I can really say besides be yourself and you'll be alright."

Hikari smiled shyly, "Thank you Haruhi."

Throughout the time, the blonde and the red head talked more than Hikari did, but the four girls all seemed to have had a good time.

When the meeting ended Tamaki had left in a hurry to go home so he could get ready. When Haruhi was about to leave, Kyoya called her over. "Haruhi, will come here before you leave?"

Not knowing what this was about, Haruhi walked over to Kyoya who was still behind his laptop most likely finding ways to make more money as usual. "What is it Senpai?"

"You're well informed of Tamaki's 'date' tonight right?" he asked monotone.

"Y-Yeah.. What about it?"

"How would you like to accompany me on 'watching' this date?"

"What like spying? Are you crazy? Why would we want to do that?"

"You know Tamaki."

After thinking about that thought, "I suppose you have a point... It's still wrong though."

"Great, go home and get changed, I'll pick you up at 5:30 so we can get there by six."

"Hey wait a second, I didn't say I would-"

Kyoya closed his laptop and walked off.

Haruhi sighed, 'Ugh, he's so demanding.' she thought irritated.

Tamaki had finally decided on one of his many suits and got changed. He then drove to Hikari's house. He knew the address because she texted it to him. When he arrived he saw Hikari and a shorter lady that looked much like her. Hikari had on a light pink dress on and she had curled her hair.

'She looks really pretty...' Tamaki thought.

"Is this the handsome young lad that you have told me about Hikari?" the lady which Tamaki assumed was Hikari's mom asked.

"M-Mom..." Hikari said embarrassed.

Tamaki walked over to them, "Hello, I'm Tamaki Suou, its a pleasure to meet you Ichinose-sama." he said bowing to the lady.

"He sounds like quite a gentleman Hikari. Hi, I'm Aika Ichinose. You can drop the honorifics. Just call me Aika."

Tamaki smiled. Then he turned to Hikari, "Ready darling?"

Hikari managed to hold back a blush, "Y-Yes Tamaki."

"Take good care of my daughter, and have fun you two!" Aika exclaimed.

After helping Hikari into the car, Aika walked over to Tamaki. "Tamaki, may I say something before you go?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yes Aika. What is it?"

"I-I'm so happy for my daughter... She hasn't ever really had any good friends before so this is a new experience for her-."

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her and I'll do my best to make sure she has a good time," Tamaki said cutting Aika off.

"Thank you Tamaki."

Tamaki went back to the car. "Sorry for making you wait," he said to Hikari when he got into the car.

"O-Oh no, its not a problem at all!"

He smiled at her and they headed to the restaurant...

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. I hope you all like it! Please review and arigato! :)**


	4. The Date

**Hello there! And thank you JustJolola for reviewing once again! :) You're awesome!**

When Haruhi got home she had gotten into the dress that she was forced to wear at the dance they had and put on the wig as well. When she walked into the kitchen Ranka stared at her in awe.

"Y-You look so beautiful Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed hugging his daughter. "So you're going on a date with Kyoya?"

"IT IS NOT A DATE! I was forced to help spy on Tamaki's date... I had to agree with it otherwise who knows how much my debt will increase-"

"Right," Ranka replied not believing her. "Well anyways have fun on your date."

"For the hundredth time it is NOT a date!"

Before Ranka could say anymore the doorbell rang. Haruhi opened the door and Kyoya stood before her in a black suit with a red tie. He had on a brown wig that was a different hairstyle and he was wearing contacts.

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya said without much emotion. When he payed more attention he recognized the long light pink dress and wig from the dance they had organized earlier in the year to help Kanako and Tooru. 'She does look beautiful this way... Not that she doesn't usually...' he thought to himself.

"Hey Kyoya," Haruhi replied casually. "I guess we should go now then."

"Have fun you two!" Ranka exclaimed.

Kyoya opened the passenger door of his car for Haruhi.

"No need to be formal. We're not on a date or anything," Haruhi said.

"Alright," he replied plainly.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Hikari arrived at the restaurant. Tamaki helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked into the building.

A lady with short black hair in the style of an inverted bob approached them. "Hello and welcome to The Sakura Tree. My name is Ume, and I will be your server this evening. Right this way," she said leading them to their table. It was by a large window in which you could see the a small pond. There was also a shiny black grand piano next to it.

Hikari could hardly believe it. She was really on a date with Tamaki Suou and she wasn't dreaming this time... After Ume left, Tamaki looked across the table at Hikari. "You may order whatever you want dear, its all on me."

"T-Thank you Tamaki..."

When Haruhi and Kyoya finally arrived, Ume brought them to a table that was three tables down from where Tamaki and Hikari were. After Ume took their drink orders, Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "Don't you think this will be a bit hard? I know we're supposedly 'spying', but won't they easily see us here?"

"Not as long as you conceal your identity. We're both somewhat in disguise. If he sees you, change your voice and say you're someone else." he replied.

"Well, Tamaki has seen me in this wig and this outfit before so how does that work?"

"That fool is gullible. You very well know that Haruhi."

"Alright whatever you say senpai."

"So Hikari, do you have any hobbies?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I-I love to read, draw, go horseback riding, and I absolutely love music. I can play the flute and the piano," Hikari explained.

Tamaki's face lit up. "Really? I think that's great. I play the piano as well."

Hikari blushed. "That's cool..."

"My mother taught me when I was little back in France where I grew up. It's been about two years since I've seen her. I came to Japan to live with my father when she fell ill."

"Oh I'm sorry. You must miss her very much.."

"Yeah, I do... I bet you'd love her if you met her. She's one of the sweetest ladies you'd ever meet. She's beautiful too." He took his wallet and showed Hikari a picture of his mom.

"Oh, she is beautiful," Hikari remarked. 'I can see the resemblance as well...'

Tamaki smiled. "Hey sorry about this, I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom."

Hikari nodded. "Alright."

Tamaki headed towards the bathroom, but then he stopped. He saw a couple, both had brown hair. The girl was wearing a pink dress and the boy with her was wearing a black suit. 'Why do they look so familiar?' he thought. Then it hit him. "Haruhi?" he said unsure.

Haruhi looked up at him, she changed her tone of voice making it a bit higher pitched than her usual voice. "Are you maybe mistaken sir? I'm Minami."

'Minami? She looks so much like Haruhi.' "Oh I'm sorry. You just look so much like a friend of mine." He turned Kyoya. "You look familiar too, but I can't figure it out..."

"I don't believe I know you. My name is Daisuke," Kyoya lied.

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered you, bye," Tamaki said before continuing to the restroom.

After Haruhi and Kyoya were sure Tamaki was out of site, Haruhi laughing. "Wow you were right Kyoya, he really is that gullible."

"I told you so," Kyoya replied failing to hold back a smile. Then suddenly they heard a soft melody. It wasn't coming from the speakers. It was coming from the grand piano in the corner of the restaurant. Haruhi and Kyoya both looked over. It was Hikari playing.

"Clair de Lune," Kyoya said recognizing the piece.

"I didn't know you were into classical music senpai," Haruhi said surprised.

"I don't really listen to music that much, but at least classical is better than the modern stuff they play on the radio."

When Tamaki passed by their table again, Haruhi suddenly felt warm. Not sick like she felt the other day, just warm.

"Are you alright Haruhi?"

"Yes senpai."

'Hikari...' Tamaki looked in awe at Hikari as she played the piano. 'She plays so beautifully...' he thought. He slowly walked towards her.

Hikari started to panic when she noticed Tamaki walking over. She looked away from the sheet music for a second and lost her place. She managed to recover from the mistake, but she felt so embarrassed. It didn't seem that the other customers noticed though.

Couples randomly got up from their tables and started dancing to the music. Tamaki just stood behind Hikari as she played and he rested his hands on her shoulders. Hikari smiled shyly.

"Haruhi, despite how terrible you are at it, would you care to dance?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure senpai," Haruhi replied. She was still unsure why she felt strange when she was around Tamaki, but she would figure it out soon right? Maybe dancing would make her get her mind off it for a while.

Kyoya pulled her close and they danced among the many actual couples. They were near a table with a middle age couple with a small boy. The boy smiled. "Look mommy! That girl with the long hair is so pretty!" he exclaimed looking at Haruhi.

"Seems you have a little admirer Haruhi," Kyoya said teasingly.

Haruhi smiled as they continued dancing.

After she had played the final note of the piece, everyone in the restaurant clapped and the people dancing returned to their tables.

"You sounded great Hikari," Tamaki said to her as she stood up and pushed the piano bench in.

"T-Thank you Tamaki. I-I'm sure you play better though.."

"Nonsense, you were amazing," Tamaki insisted. He pulled her close which caused Hikari's cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red.

Tamaki's violet eyes met Hikari's warm hazel ones and within the blink of an eye their lips met.

Haruhi had seen it from her and Kyoya's table. 'Tamaki...' Many emotions ran through her. Was this jealousy? But why would she be jealous? She didn't understand her feelings at the moment, but she knew that they didn't feel good.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya turned around to see what her eyes were fixed on. "Is something the matter Haruhi?"

"Nothing senpai. Nothing at all." Haruhi lied. She still didn't completely understand. Or was it that she didn't want to understand?

**Please review! I don't know if I did that great on this chapter or not. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! Arigato! :)**


	5. Bottled Up

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since my last update, I don't have as much time to write since spring break ended. Warning: Haruhi might be a little bit OOC in some parts of this chapter.**

_"You sounded great Hikari," Tamaki said to her as she stood up and pushed the piano bench in._

_"T-Thank you Tamaki. I-I'm sure you play better though.."_

_"Nonsense, you were amazing," Tamaki insisted. He pulled her close which caused Hikari's cheeks to turn a deeper shade of red._

_Tamaki's violet eyes met Hikari's warm hazel ones and within the blink of an eye their lips met._

'Did that really happen?' Haruhi wondered thinking about last night. She had actually managed to get some sleep. She made her bed, got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Hey dad," Haruhi replied as she quickly filled a thermos with coffee and started walking to the door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Ranka asked worriedly.

Haruhi shook her head, "Nah, I'm not hungry. See you later dad," and before Ranka could object, Haruhi closed the door.

"Hi Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed as he and Kaoru approached her. "Are you feeling better today?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked in unison.

Haruhi did stop, as if she was going to talk to them, but she didn't say anything.

"Haruhi? A-Are you mad at us or something?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked no hearing anything they said.

"You're zoning out again..."

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"You really haven't been yourself lately," Hikaru remarked. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing at all!" Haruhi replied quickly.

"I have a hard time believing that."

"Hello first years!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You're peppy today," Hikaru remarked. He and Kaoru shrugged, "But isn't he always?" the twins said in unison.

"Hi senpai," Haruhi said quietly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hikari walking towards them. "Um, I just remembered, I have to study for the.. French test! Bye!" she sped walked away.

"But we don't have a French test! That's tomorrow!" Kaoru exclaimed. Haruhi was already out of sight.

"Is she alright?" Tamaki asked.

"We don't know boss," the twins said in unison.

"H-Hi Tamaki," Hikari said approaching them.

He smiled, "Good morning dear. I'd like to you to meet my friends Hikaru and Kaoru.

Hikari smiled shyly. "Hi... I'm Hikari Ichinose."

"Hi!" the twins exclaimed. 'Who is she?' they wondered. She wasn't one of Tamaki's clients. They had never seen her before.

The bell rang. "W-Well, I have to get to class..." Hikari said.

Tamaki nodded in agreement and took her hand. "Yeah, shee you two at the club!" he and Hikari walked off to class leaving the twins in shock. They exchanged glances. "Did they just walk off holding hands?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah..." Hikaru replied. 'So they are dating...' he thought. 'Does Haruhi know about this?' Although Haruhi and Tamaki were both oblivious of it themselves, the whole host club knew that there was something between them.

The twins entered their classroom and saw Haruhi, she seemed to be deep in though. Kaoru whispered to Hikaru, "I know we're worried about her, but I think we should back off a little." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Haruhi wondered if Tamaki was official with Hikari now. Not that it's any of her business. Then a voice inside her said, 'Then why do you care, and why are you wasting your time thinking about it?' Haruhi didn't know how to answer herself. At least that's what she drilled into her head. She started to make a realization. Was she falling for Tamaki? Why did it take her until now, when he was dating someone else, for her to realize it? Was she that much of a fool? A boatload of emotions ran through her. It was all coming so fast; what was she going to do?

The first half of the day went rather slow for Haruhi. She was relieved when the lunch bell rang. But as she walked to the cafeteria, she heard someone calling her.

"Haruhi!" it was Tamaki. Haruhi felt a shiver down her spine. Then Tamaki caught up to her.

"Hi Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

Haruhi tried to act natural. "Hey senpai, how are you?"

"I'm great!" he exclaimed hugging her.

Haruhi felt her face become warm, but she ignored it. "That's great!"

"Your advice worked Haruhi! I did what you said, and now Hikari and I are going out. Oh my gosh Haruhi, she plays the piano so beautifully. And she's so nice..."

No matter how much it hurt, Haruhi forced herself to keep the act. "T-that's great Senpai! I-I'm happy for you..." she replied. And that wasn't a lie, she was happy for him..

"Thank you Haruhi. May I introduce you to her?"

"Sure senpai, I'd love to meet her."

Tamaki and Haruhi walked into the cafeteria. Tamaki led the way looking for Hikari and when they were in sight of her she waved and ran over.

"Hi Tamaki!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Hello darling," Tamaki replied before kissing her on the cheek.

Haruhi recognized Hikari right away. She forgot that she had met her the yesterday when Hikari came to the club. "Hi Miss Ichinose," she said.

"Hi Haruhi-kun. P-Please, just call me Hikari." she replied smiling shyly.

Haruhi just smiled. "Alright. Well I have to go, I forgot that I had to get something, I'll see you two around," Haruhi fled.

"Your friend seems nice," Hikari commented.

"Yeah..." Tamaki replied. 'I have a feeling she doesn't have something to get,' he thought slightly irritated for her ditching him like that.

Haruhi decided to eat alone at the rose garden. No one else was around, so she was completely alone. That didn't last long though... She was about to sit down, but then she heard a voice.

"Hello Haruhi. What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked walking over to her.

Haruhi had irritation in her tone, "I wanted to be alone senpai..."

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"No, nothing senpai."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am sure. Now will you stop asking please?" she felt her eyes watering.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Was Haruhi crying? It was a surprise, he had never seen this happen. "H-Haruhi?" he said, his voice softened. Although he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, he was slightly worried about her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel like such an idiot Kyoya! I'm happy for him, I really am! But... It's so hard... I can't believe it took me this long—"

"So you finally figured it out then?" Kyoya said interrupting her.

Haruhi looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I have..."

Surprising both Haruhi, and Kyoya himself, he pulled her into a loose hug.

"Thank you senpai..." Haruhi replied wiping the tears from her face.

**Okay so I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. Please give me your input by reviewing! Favs and follows are welcome too ^_^ Lol well thank you so much for reading and I will update when I can. Arigato!**


	6. Remember me?

**Hi! Thank you Nia, and RedcabooseAngel (aka one of my besties, Courtney) for reviewing! ^_^ And since her favorite character is Honey-senpai I decided to write a scene in this chapter with him in it. :)**

It had been about a week since Tamaki started dating Hikari.. Haruhi wasn't completely over it, but she had come to accept it. She wasn't the type of girl who would weep and cry about it for weeks when in this kind of situation.

When Haruhi arrived to school, she suddenly felt someone girp her uniform and whoever grabbed her tied cloth over her eyes so she couldn't see. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she yelled. Before she could say anymore the person covered her mouth and dragged her down the quiet hallway; it was still early so no one was around. Haruhi was thrown into the janitor's closet. After recovering from the rough landing, Haruhi stood up and she could see again.

A familiar looking girl with long dark red hair stood before her. "Hello Haruhi Fujioka," the girl said evilly, her gray eyes meeting Haruhi's brown eyes.

'That voice...' Haruhi thought remembering her first day at Ouran Academy. "Ayanokoji?" she said in surprise.

"Hmm, so it seems you remember me."

"Yes, you were Tamaki's top guest when I first came here," Haruhi answered directly.

"Yes... But enough about that. I know your secret Fujioka-chan. Well actually, I know your **secrets. **You may have been able to fool this whole school, but I'm not that gullible and stupid."

Haruhi froze. 'Great if she really does actually know my secret and tells everyone, then I'm doomed and will never be able to pay back my debt... Wait what did she mean when she added an 's' making it plural?' she thought unsure.

Ayanokoji smirked. "I know I am right, I have known since that day you came here. First of all, who names a boy Haruhi? It has always been a girls name. Secondly, a boy doesn't have eyes that big. Thirdly, you may be flat as a board, but everyone you fooled really are idiots. You even sound like a girl!"

Haruhi didn't know how to respond at first, but then she looked straight at her. "Okay so now you know my secret, do you think I-"

Ayanokoji interrupted her, "That's not all I know. Don't think I didn't figure out that you like Tamaki. But he's dating Hikari now so I guess neither of us can have him right? Don't worry, I'm not going to let out your precious secret identity. I was wondering actually if you'd like to help me."

"Help you?"

"Yes. Help me break them up. We're the same, we both have feelings for him. Of course since you're a commoner, I probably stand more of a chance than-"

"No. I would never do that."

"Why not?"

"That's what makes us different. You're a selfish evil girl with no morals. Yes I admit it, I do like Tamaki-senpai as well, and yes I am slightly jealous, but he's with Hikari and they're a great couple so far, so why should I destroy it? Everything won't always go your way and you just have to accept that."

Ayanokoji froze. 'Was she really a bad person?' She just really wanted to be with Tamaki, she felt embarrassed when he shunned her from the club, and he was still occupying her mind. "You stole him from me! And now he's with that girl that no one even talks to-"

"I can't listen to you anymore!" Haruhi yelled. She left the janitor's closet slamming the door behind her out of frustration.

Ayanokoji smirked. 'Fine Fujioka, have it your way. If you don't want to help me, then I will figure this out on my own!'

Honey ran down the hallway. "Haru-chan!" he exclaimed hugging her.

Forgetting about her frustration she hugged Honey. "Hey Honey-senpai."

"Want to have some cake with me?! Pleeeeease?"

Haruhi looked at her phone for the time, there was still about an hour and a half before class would start. "Sure why not." she replied smiling at him.

"Yay!" he exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

I followed him to Music Room 3. None of the other hosts were around. Honey had set up a table with cake galore. "I love cake don't you?" he asked sweetly.

Haruhi laughed, "Yes, especially if it has strawberries."

Honey handed her a piece of strawberry cake and sat at the table. "Sit down Haru-chan!"

Haruhi sat at the other side of the small round table and ate a forkful of her cake.

"Hey Haru-chan! Can I ask you about something?" Honey asked innocently.

"Sure."

"Do you like Tama-chan?"

"...Yes." Haruhi said directly.

"I was right!"

"Honey, could you not be so loud? Please?"

"Oh sorry and I won't tell anyone, I was just curious. Are you alright Haru-chan?"

"Yeah, it was hard, but its okay. He and Hikari are a great match. Probably better than him and I any day."

"Aww Haru-chan, that's not true!"

Haruhi laughed, "It is Honey. Well it was great having cake with you, but I should head to class. See you later Honey."

Honey frowned as Haruhi walked out the door. Shortly after Haruhi left, Mori walked into the room and saw his friend looking sad.

"What's wrong Honey?" Mori asked.

"Haru-chan and Tama-chan... I just wish they were together, they would be so kawaii..."

"Yeah." Mori replied being himself, a guy of few words.

Hikari and Tamaki walked down the hall hand in hand.

"Hey Hikari, I was wondering.. Could I meet your dad?" Tamaki asked.

"I would introduce you to him, but he died about four years ago when I entered middle school.." Hikari replied looking down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Tamaki replied feeling bad for asking.

"I-it's alright. He died from lung cancer. His condition was starting to get better, but then it got worse than it ever was before and he passed away.. I-I still miss him, I spent a lot of time with him. We used to go on horseback rides together all the time. He also was the one who taught me how to play the piano..."

Tamaki hugged her, "It's too bad I couldn't have meet him.."

Hikari blushed then nodded. "Yeah, you two probably would have gotten along well."

Tamaki smiled and took her hand again and they headed to class.

When the lunch bell rang Haruhi headed to the cafeteria and this time when she saw Tamaki, he wasn't with Hikari. 'That's strange.' Haruhi thought.

"Hi Haruhi," Tamaki said greeting her.

"Hey senpai. Where's Hikari-senpai?"

"She made a friend. She didn't mention to me what her name was, but I told her that she should hang out with her today. I'm so happy she made a friend!"

Haruhi smiled, "That's great!"

"So I'll have lunch with you and the rest of the club today!"

"Hey boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed running towards Haruhi and Tamaki.

After the rest of the host club came, they all got their food and ate in Music Room 3.

"So how are you and Hikari-chan?" Honey asked Tamaki.

"We're doing great! I really like her, she's really sweet," Tamaki replied.

Haruhi smiled, "That is really good to hear senpai."

The room fell silent. The hosts (besides Tamaki) all knew how Haruhi felt so it was kind of awkward.

"Why did you all become quiet?" Tamaki asked breaking the silence.

"I like cake!" Honey exclaimed hoping it would get rid of the awkward aura in the room.

The club then started talking about random things. Kyoya acted like he was listening, but he really wasn't. 'Haruhi is such a strong girl...' Kyoya thought. Of course he knew that Haruhi wasn't at all cliché, she was special. She was different from other girls and he liked that about her. He mentally shook his head, 'why am I having these thoughts? Am I just like Haruhi and that idiot?'

**End of chapter 5! So what did you think? Hope you like my twist by adding Ayanokoji from the first episode of the show as the antagonist. Well I hope you liked it, please review! Arigato! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you JustJolola and BayDear for reviewing! :)**

"Ayanokoji-chan!" Hikari exclaimed meeting her new friend for lunch. It was sunny so they decided to eat outside.

"Hey Hikari. And please, drop the -chan," Ayanokoji replied.

"Oh, okay then!"

Ayanokoji smiled, "So, how are you and Tamaki?" she asked innocently. 'Not that I actually care or anything,' she thought.

"We're doing well. I really like him..."

"Cool."

Hikari smiled shyly and took a bite of her sandwich.

Ayanokoji laughed in her mind. Hikari was so gullible. She had no idea what Ayanokoji planned to do, she didn't know that she was being deceived. 'This is going to be easier than I thought...'

"Hi Haruhi-kun!" Haruhi looked up from her book then closed it. It was the blonde and the red head that were her guests when she met Hikari. She smiled. "Hi Tori-chan and Kisa-chan."

Tori and Kisa sat at the table. "So are you going to the winter formal with anyone?" Tori asked.

"No, but I'm still going since the Host Club is in charge of it this year," Haruhi replied. "I might not go at all though if I feel that I need to study for finals."

Tori and Kisa squealed, "You're so dedicated to your studies! It's amazing!"

"But if you do make it, will you dance with us?"

Haruhi smiled, "Sure, I'd love to dance with you if I can."

"You're so sweet Haruhi!" they exclaimed in unison.

After all the guests and other hosts left, Haruhi and Kyoya were the only ones left. 'Why does this seem familiar?' Haruhi wondered remembering when Kyoya asked her to help spy on Tamaki and Hikari's first date.

"Haruhi." Kyoya said her name. He wasn't looking at Haruhi, he was turning off his laptop.

"Yes I'm still here, what do you want this time senpai?"

He turned around, "How would you like to accompany me to the winter formal... As a girl?"

Haruhi was surprised. Why would he ask her of all people. Was this supposed to be like a date or something? "Sure senpai, but why me?"

He turned away again, "I don't know," he grabbed his laptop and left, leaving a confused Haruhi alone in the music room.

'There's got to be something in it for him...' Haruhi thought. She went home.

Hikari arrived to school the next morning. She ran quickly to the school, it was raining really hard and she didn't have an umbrella.

"Hey Hikari!" Ayanokoji exclaimed. She was holding two coffees, she handed one to Hikari.

"Good morning! And thanks for the coffee!" Hikari exclaimed.

Ayanokoji smiled, "No problem."

Tamaki walked down the hall looking for Hikari. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice and hid. 'Is that Ayanokoji, the girl that was rude to Haruhi when she first joined the club?' He looked to see the familiar red head talking to Hikari. 'She must be the new friend Hikari mentioned yesterday... I'm not so sure about this...' Tamaki thought worriedly. 'Knowing Ayanokoji, she might be taking advantage of her or something... But should I tell Hikari that?' Tamaki didn't know what to do.

"Hey senpai," Haruhi said from behind him.

Tamaki turned around, "Hey Haruhi."

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked sensing that he seemed deep in thought about something. Then she saw Ayanokoji with Hikari. "Her..." she said. She had a flashback of what had happened yesterday.

"Yeah.. I'm just worried she might be planning to take advantage of Hikari... But I don't know what I should do, if I should tell her about it or not... What do you think Haruhi?"

Haruhi knew that Tamaki had to be right about that. 'This isn't good...' she thought. "Well, maybe you don't have to tell her about Ayanokoji, but just look out for Hikari, if something seems suspicious then talk to her about it."

Tamaki gave her a quick hug, "Thank you Haruhi, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"No problem senpai..." she replied.

Hikari said good-bye to Ayanokoji and as she headed to class she saw Tamaki and Haruhi. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed.

Tamaki hid his worry and smiled warmly, "Hi darling," he said before kissing her hand.

Hikari blushed then smiled. "Hey Haruhi, are you going to the winter formal? Tamaki and I are going."

Haruhi almost said that she was, but then she remembered what happened yesterday in the music room. She couldn't say that she was going, she'd be in disguise and she'd leak her secret. "I was going to, but I decided not to so I can study more..." she lied.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Tamaki asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Haruhi sighed, "Exactly what I said."

"Aww that's too bad," Hikari commented.

"Yeah, maybe I'll go to spring formal."

"You better!" Tamaki exclaimed childishly.

Hikari and Haruhi laughed.

Ayanokoji was still nearby. 'Hmm, if Haruhi isn't going, then maybe this will be easier than I thought...' she thought to herself. She had a plan.

**Alrighty, that's the end of chapter 6! Sorry its so short, I'll be sure the next one is longer. :) Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	8. Sabotage

**Thank you Madam Jicanta o3o and BayDear for reviewing!**

The week had passed by quickly. It was already the night of the winter formal. Kyoya had given Haruhi a different wig so that she wouldn't be as recognizable. She was going to go by the name of Minami Hinata.

'Why the heck am I going in disguise with Kyoya?' Haruhi thought. She was still confused as to why he asked her, she had assumed that it was for status or something, but it still confused her. He could've asked any girl in the school. So why her?

As Kyoya drove to Haruhi's he thought about how stupid he felt and was questioning himself like how Haruhi was. 'I really am turning into that idiot...' he thought about Tamaki. Does Tamaki still have any feelings for Haruhi? He and Hikari had been doing well so far in their relationship, and Tamaki had been bothering Haruhi less and less now. It was strange, its almost as if Hikari had changed Tamaki. Not significantly, and not negatively though. Kyoya wasn't exactly sure how, it just seemed like that's how it was. He continued to ponder in his thoughts. 'Would it be alright to tell Haruhi how I feel even though I know she still has feelings for Tamaki?' He wasn't used to having these thought and feelings. He decided to push them aside and he soon arrived to Haruhi's house.

Haruhi was outside waiting. She wore a shoulder length caramel brown wig that had side swept bangs and she put a red head band holding the loose hair back. She also wore a red spaghetti strap dress with a black bolero over it that reached her knees. "Hey senpai," she said as she walked toward him.

"Hello Haruhi," Kyoya replied, keeping his cool. Haruhi looked beautiful. He smiled a little and helped her into the car and they drove off. They didn't say much on the way there. They both were thinking the same thing, 'What am I doing?'

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Hikari were already at the school. They held hands as they walked through the hall to the ballroom. Tamaki wondered why Haruhi didn't come. She didn't usually skip these functions. He was surprised that Kyoya had not forced her to go. Was something going on that he didn't know about?

Ayanokoji was in the ladies room with a girl with short black hair.

"So what's the plan?" the girl asked Ayanokoji quietly.

"Okay, so I will get Hikari to come with me to the hors d'oeuvres table, then you go over to Tamaki, talk to him and start a casual conversation, then when he's off guard kiss him. I will make sure Hikari sees it. It's a simple as that. Then I'll be there to 'pick up the pieces',"

"O-okay... Are you sure this is right?" the girl asked.

Before Ayanokoji could reply, Haruhi walked into the restroom, she disregarded Ayanokoji and the other girl and just went into one of the stalls.

"Just go with the plan okay?" Ayanokoji turned around towards the door. "You're aware of what will happen if you don't," she threatened as she walked towards the door.

"Alright fine, I will..." the girl replied disdainfully. She and Ayanokoji left the restroom.

Haruhi washed her hands and shook her head. 'I knew that girl was up to something...' She didn't know what Ayanokoji was planning... If only she had walked in sooner... She left the restroom and found Kyoya.

"Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm worried about Hikari-senpai and Tamaki-senpai... When I was in the restroom, Ayanokoji was there with another girl and they were talking about some plan. Knowing Ayanokoji, it has to be something to do with them, it's not good. And the girl who was with her that is part of this plan, whatever it is, it seemed like she was being threatened. She wasn't really thrilled by the idea."

"We have to do something," Kyoya replied straightforwardly. He and Haruhi headed to the ballroom.

Ayanokoji and the girl got to the entrance of the ballroom. They already saw Hikari and Tamaki. They were dancing to the sweet melody the orchestra was playing. When the piece ended Ayanokoji walked through the crowd.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get some punch," Hikari said to Tamaki.

"Alright dear," he replied smiling at her.

Ayanokoji saw Hikari walking to the hors d'oeuvres table. 'Well, that just simplies things' she thought smiling.

"Hey Hikari," Ayanokoji said with an 'innocent' smile on her face.

"Hi Ayanokoji!" she exclaimed. "How's it going?"

"It's going well..." she replied. Past Hikari's shoulder she saw the girl and Tamaki talking. 'It's working...'

"Oh my gosh..." Ayanokoji said.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Turn around Hikari! Quick!" she exclaimed.

Confused, Hikari turned around. She saw Tamaki kissing another girl... Hikari froze in her spot. Haruhi and Kyoya saw it too. Haruhi was furious. 'How could he do that to her?!' she thought angrily. She ran out.

"Har- Minami!" Kyoya exclaimed quickly correcting himself. He ran after her.

The girl whispered to Tamaki. "I-I'm sorry..." and she also ran off.

Tamaki was confused. 'W-what was that about?' He stood there quietly. The other people weren't paying attention and began dancing again when the orchestra started playing again.

Hikari didn't know what to do. She didnt' say anything. Her eyes began to water.

Ayanokoji hugged her. "I'm so sorry..." she said. Hikari ran through the crowd and out of the ballroom.

"Wait! Hikari!" Tamaki yelled. He looked over at Ayanokoji. "It was you wasn't it... You threatened that poor girl into doing your dirty work and on top of that you decieved my girlfriend into thinking you are her best friend. I may be oblivious to everything, but I'm not that stupid. How could you stoop so low?"

"..." Ayanokoji didn't know what to say... Was she really a bad person? She started to wonder if what she had done was a mistake.

Tamaki ran out of the ballroom and went outside. He saw that girl in the red dress that was with Kyoya earlier. She was sitting alone on the ground against the school.

"You're Kyoya's date Minami right?" he asked.

"How could you senpai?!" Haruhi yelled loudly.

"H-Haruhi?" Tamaki said surprised and confused.

"You're such a jerk! You got her hopes up and she really cared about you! How can you do that to her?!"

"Haruhi, wait a second-"

"No! What you did is unacceptable! What were you think-"

Tamaki pulled her close; Haruhi gasped with shock. "S-Senpai? W-what are you doing?"

"I-I didn't cheat on Hikari... I don't even know that girl, she just came up to me and talked to me, and then suddenly she kissed me. H-Honestly, I wouldn't do that..."

"Ayanokoji..." 'so she threatened that girl...' Haruhi thought feeling bad for the girl and for yelling at Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. "Yes..." he still held Haruhi close to him. He felt his heart start pounding. 'Why?' he wondered confused. Without completely thinking it through, he kissed her softly.

Haruhi felt her face become warm. Was this actually happen? She felt really bad about this, Hikari is already in pain and there she was in a close embrace with her boyfriend... She hesitantly kissed Tamaki back as a breeze of the cool night air blew. She gently pulled away. "Tamaki-senpai... T-This isn't right... We both know it."

Kyoya stood, hidden nearby. He sighed.

"Hikari will never forgive me..."

"You don't know that senpai..."

Hikari finally got home. She ran like the wind to get there.

"Hey honey, why are you home so soon?" Aika asked her daughter.

Hikari ignored her mom and ran up to her room.

Aika followed. "Hikari, what's wrong?"

"I-I think Tamaki is cheating on me..."

"WHAT? Wait, you said you THINK he is?" Aika asked clarifying.

"... I saw him kissing another girl... I made a hasty generalization, but I don't know if its right... I never saw the girl before and something about her expression seemed like she didn't actually want to kiss him... Tamaki seemed the same way... I don't know mom... I feel like I should not have ran off."

Aika hugged Hikari. "It'll be alright... Just try talking to him tomorrow sweetie and see if you can work this out. Everything will be okay..." she said trying to comfort her.

"T-Thanks mom..." Hikari replied.

**End of chapter 7! What do you think? I think this defintiely made up for the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. ^_^ Arigato!**


	9. Truth

**Thank you JustJolola, tmwillson3, and BayDear for reviewing!**

It was 7:45 AM. Aika heard the doorbell ring. Breakfast was done so she turned off the fire on the stove and answered the door. It was Tamaki. He was holding a small round cake with white icing and pink roses of of icing around the circumference of it. In the middle it read 'I'm Sorry' in sky blue lettering. Aika smiled.

"I-Is Hikari there?" Tamaki asked nervously.

Aika nodded. "She's in the kitchen. Please come in." She led him to the kitchen; Hikari was at the table reading manga. "Hikari?" Aika said to get her daughter's attention.

Hikari looked up from her manga, placed a bookmark in it and set it on the table. "T-Tamaki?"

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," Aika said smiling at Hikari. She left the room.

Hikari stood up and slowly walked toward Tamaki. Tears ran down her face and she hugged him. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't even ask about what happened, I just ran away... I'm such a coward, I don't usually make assumptions like that without proof... M-my jealously got the better of me and... I-I talked to Haruhi last night, she called me..."

Tamaki pulled her closer, but didn't say anything. What was he supposed to do? He felt like a jerk and a liar. Did Haruhi tell Hikari everything? Then he realized Hikari had referred to Haruhi as 'she'...

Hikari thought about her conversation with Haruhi.

"_Hello?" Hikari said answering her cell phone. The number was restricted so she didn't know who it was._

"_Hikari? It's Haruhi," Haruhi replied. She had called from Tamaki's phone, he dropped it outside the school. She made the call restricted because she thought Hikari might've not answered._

"_Oh hi..."_

"_I have to tell you something. T-Tamaki senpai didn't know that girl... Ayanokoji senpai set you up. She told that girl to kiss Tamaki senpai, and Ayanokoji made sure you were there to see it. I'm telling the complete truth s-so please don't get upset with Tamaki, it wasn't his fault."_

_Hikari's heart skipped a beat. Was what Haruhi said true? But he stayed home, so how did he know what happened? "How did you know what happened?" she asked confused._

_Haruhi forgot that she was there in disguise. She decided she didn't have a choice but to tell Hikari... "...I was there, you just didn't recognize me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Haruhi sighed. "Well, the truth is when I came to this school I had no intetion of joining the Host Club. I accidently broke their vase that cost eight million yen. They forced me to join the club in order to pay back my debt. And on top of all that... There was a misunderstanding of my gender..."_

_Hikari didn't say anything. There was a breif silence. Haruhi continued, "Hikari, I am actually a girl... I really hate lying to the whole school, but its the only way I can pay my debt... You won't tell anyone right?"_

"_... No of course I won't! It's not my business to gossip, I'll keep your secret, I promise!"_

_Haruhi smiled, "Thanks Hikari-senpai... Senpai, there is another thing-"_

"_You like him don't you?" Hikari deducted._

_There was another moment of silence._

"_I-I saw you and Tamaki... A-After you talked about me not recognizing you and talked about your secret, I kind of put two and two together..."_

_'Oh gosh, I was already ashamed of that and she already knows... Well I can't keep it from her anyway...' Haruhi thought. "Yes, the girl in the caramel brown wig, that was me... I'm sorry. I-I'm so ashamed..."_

"_Don't be Haruhi... It hurts but... The way he held you, and the way you looked into each other's eyes... I don't know how to describe it, it just seemed so real... You two already have a bond that is stronger than his is with me."_

_Haruhi didn't know what to say. This girl is like some kind of angel or something. She was being so rational about it, it defied typical human nature._

"_Yes, I still have feelings for him, but he clearly belongs with you Haruhi-chan," Hikari added._

Hikari's eyes were still wet. She looked upat Tamaki once again meeting those violet eyes.

"So she told you..." Tamaki began, nervously.

Hikari nodded. "Yes, she told me everything."

Of course Tamaki knew Haruhi wouldn't lie. He wondered how Hikari took it at first. Was she upset with him? It didnt' seem like it, there had to be some kind of anger inside of her. She just chose to not show it. "Y-You really are an amazing girl you know... Are you sure you don't want to vent any anger?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm sure..."

"What I did was wrong, I understand if you don't want to not talk to me ever again. I probably wouldn't."

"You didn't do anything wrong... I am upset, but really getting mad doesn't solve anything."

Their gazes were still locked on each other's. Their lips met again, for the last time.

The weekend was passing by slowly. It was Sunday morning now. After breakfast, Haruhi decided to go out for a walk. It was raining, so she got an umbrella and set off. Not far down the block, she saw Kyoya. 'What is he doing here in this part of town?' she wondered. It was unusal for the host club members or anyone who goes to Ouran academy to being hanging around here.

"Good morning Kyoya senpai," Haruhi said greeting him.

"Good morning Haruhi," Kyoya replied. He did have a good time at the winter formal with Haruhi last night, but he couldnt' help but think of when he saw her with Tamaki. It wasn't a surprise to him, so why should he worry about it? He hadn't heard from Tamaki about how it went yesterday when he visited Hikari to try and make amends with her. 'Were they still together?' he wondered.

The rain continued make a tapping noise on their umbrellas. Kyoya looked down.

"Senpai?"

He brought his head back up. His intense onyx eyes looked at Haruhi. "Haruhi, I know this is a very bad time and I should have been honest about this sooner, and its not really going to matter now, but I really admire you Haruhi. You're different from the majority of the girls at this school..."

Haruhi face turned pink. She didn't know how to respond, and she didn't expect this at all. This made her feel worse about yesterday, she didn't exactly ditch him, but did he see her with Tamaki? Pushing the thought aside she set down her umbrella and wrapped her arms around him, he returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry senpai..." she said. "Thank you for being honest though. To be honest, I admire you too, but as an older brother..."

"I see..." Kyoya replied. Even thought it wasn't the answer he would've like to receive, he smiled. It felt good that he told her straightforwardly instead of continuing to keep his feelings hidden within. He was satisfied.

**End of chapter 8! Please reivew! Thanks! ^_^**


End file.
